Behind Blue Doors (PearlxGarnet)
by MadHatterGlassie
Summary: Pearl used to live on the streets until Mr. Abate plucked her off and put her in his brothel. She couldn't leave or she would be beat, she couldn't fight back, until a beautiful dark-skinned woman appears. Will she be saved?"
1. Prologue (Pearls POV)

**Authors note**

**This story is based on when brothels were around, so keep that in mind XD **

**Also, I hope you enjoy this story, Jasper-Jinx has been nagging to me about writing a Pearlnet story.**

**This whole story will be through Pearls eyes 0_~**

Its been three months since I was picked up off the streets, just to be put into whoring. I don't want this. I don't _want _this! But I have to, or I'll get beat... Secret love, my escape, take me far, far away... take me anywhere but here.

Another "customer" has walked through the blue doors into this "fine establishment". Mr. Abate gave me the look. I have to take this one. I walk over to him, my dress high enough to show my thigh, my smile incredibly fake. "Hello handsome, what is a fine young gentleman like you doing here?" I ask. He smiled, showing yellow teeth. Ugh, I want to barf. He put his hand on my hip, "To see lovely women like you." His Italian accent strong. "Oh please," I shy away from him, "You flatter me." He tucked my hair behind my ear, looked behind me to Mr. Abate. "Benigno! I'll take her for tonight!" He said, Mr. Abate nodded. "What's your name, doll?" I smiled, "Pearl."

He was scary. He was forceful. I can't _stand this! _But I don't wanna die. I walked into our room. By our, I mean the rest of us girls. The ones who don't want to be here. Of course there are a few who chose this, who want to do this. "So Pearl," My closest friend Aquamarine says, "Was this one different?" She asked, a worried expression on her face. I tightened my jaw and bit my bottom lip, holding back tears. "Worse." She gave me a hug, "Things will get better. For all of us." She says it to me every night. Nothing has changed.

I woke up early the next day, today we cleaned. The day felt long and tiresome, until the hours on when we had to work, we cleaned until our fingers hurt.

"Mr. Abate, what you're doing to these girls isn't right." I heard a voice, it was a woman's, English. I peeked around the corner, she was a tall, muscular, dark-skinned woman. But she was like me and Aqua. She had a gem. "_Nonsenso!_" Mr. Abate practically yelled. "It's just business." He put his cigar in his mouth and scratched his blonde scruff. "It's just business?" She questioned. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to face her, the cigar falling from his teeth. "What I am doing is also _business." _Her voice seemed to stay in one tone. He spit in her face, "_Levati dalle palle_" She wiped the spit from her face with her free hand. "I will not take orders from a lowly woman." He spat. She slammed his face on the desk. "You are a vulgar man. I'm half tempted to do it again." She said, her voice still the same tone. I burst in and yelled, "STOP!", blood running from Mr. Abate's nose and a little from his mouth. "You stupid whore!" He yelled, "Get back and do what you do best. Earn me money." He wiped his nose and mouth. The woman stared at me, her mouth open slightly. "I will not take this treatment anymore! I wish you would have left me on the street, I was a lot happier then!" I burst. He came to me and raised his hand to slap me. But it didn't happen. I look up from my cowering to see her holding his wrist. "I could break your wrist very easily. If you dare touch her, I will kill you." She said.

That was the first time anyone has stuck up for me.

That was the first time anyone has cared for me.

That was when she was my savior.

*_flashback*_

"_Oh you poor girl." The Italian man said, grabbing my hand gently. "I can give you a roof and warm tea and food. Please dear, you are skin and bones. Come with me." _

_This was when he took me in, giving me false hope._

_He sat me down on a couch, giving me food and drink. "You are a beautiful girl." He gently touched my shoulder. "Since I saved your life, maybe you could return the favor by working for me. Until you are healthy, you could be my servant." He smiled a sweet smile. "Please dear, tell me your name." I took a deep breath, "Pearl." He smiled, "Pearl. A lovely name, for a lovely girl." He caressed my face. I was scared. "I'm sorry, but you can never leave, you see," He stood up, "Its business." _

_And I worked. I worked until my fingers bled. But nothing was good enough for him. I cried myself to sleep most nights, but I would get beat for being weak. I can't cry anymore. Never again._

_*flashback ends*_

But I was crying. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I had cried for the first time in months, and I was scared to death.


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Aqua Back

**Hey you sexy thang you ;)**

**Anywhore, this is the first chapter of Behind Blue Doors, I hope its good.**

**I hope its good to you at least XD**

**If you get the point of the name, if you don't PM me :)**

**Jasper-Jinx was the one who gave me the idea, go check her out if you haven't, she's a boss.**

**-Glassie**

**P.S. I know this is a really weird concept, but at least it will be good. Maybe.**

* * *

"Mr. Abate, you shouldn't keep a woman or never-the-less a Gem." She said. Mr. Abate wiped the blood from his face. "You want the whore, take her." He spat, "Just never return here again." She nodded and turned to look at me, "Gather your things and meet me outside." I nodded quickly and ran to gather my things.

When I stepped out I felt the warm sun on my skin, a feeling I haven't felt in years. It was a wonderful feeling. I seen the dark woman leaned up against a carriage. "I never got your name, I'm Pearl." I said, slightly afraid. "I'm Garnet." She said, and gave a light smile, I smiled back, she was beautiful.

* * *

Pearl. She was a pale, lovely Gem. Her pale pink hair in waves around her face, her deep blue eyes. The eyes can tell you so much about a person, the eyes are the doors to the soul, and I want to know whats behind those blue doors. When she stepped out of those doors and into the sunlight, I could see how happy she was. So lovely, so perfect. "Are you ready to go, Miss?" I ask the pale gem, she nods slightly.

When we got to the Gem temple, she got out and stared in awe. Crimson, Jinx, and Emerald stepped out of the door, Crimson wasn't wearing a dress, she's like me, she refuses too. Jinx is far more ladylike than us, maybe Emerald too. "I found her, another Gem. Pearl, meet Crimson, Jinx, and Emerald. Jinx and Emerald are sister and brother." Pearl greeted them. We walked inside, the temple bright and lovely, Pearl stared in awe at everything. "I'll show you were you will be staying." I said and started walking, Pearl following. We walked to her room, I grabbed her hand, she jumped, "It's okay, just touch the door." She looked at me, a slight blush of embarrassment, she pressed her hand on the door. The door began to glow and her gem started to glow, she opened it so a place full of standing waterfalls, her big blue eyes shone like stars. I stood and watched her, a smile on my face. The pale gem began walking on the waterfalls, gracefully and lovely. She gasped, "Aqua." She whispered. She turned to me, a worried expression on her face, "We have to go back!" She walked towards me, "We have to go get Aqua!" I looked at her confused. "Aqua?" I ask, she nods frantically. "My best friend, she's a gem too!" I nodded, "Lets go then."

I talked to Jinx, Emerald, and Crimson to ask them to come with us, I don't know what to expect and I needed to protect Pearl at all costs. They all agreed to come, so we left back to the brothel.

* * *

(Crimson's P.O.V.)

I walked into the brothel, it smelled terrible. Imagine that. I looked around, most of the men were fat lards who couldn't get any from their wives anymore, again, imagine that. I walked to the back room where "Mr. Abate" stayed. He stood up quickly from his chair, he looked at my red skin. "What are you doing in here?" He asked quickly. "Aquamarine." I said, he looked at my pants. "Now." I said. He stared at me, I could feel my body growing hot, "Trust me, you don't want to get _burned_." I threatened then brought up a ball of fire in my hand. He was still staring, "Demon." He whispered. I rolled my eyes, "I'm not a bloody demon! I am a gem and all I want is Aquamarine." I summoned my knife threw it, sticking his hat and nailing it to the wall behind him. "Find her now." I said. He nodded quickly and called for her, she walked in, Her light blue skin, blue hair, and her small frame, she looked perfectly fine. Well, she is a gem. Pearl came running in and hugged Aqua, "Aqua!" She yelled, "We are here to take you to your new home."


End file.
